dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartholomew Allen (Earth-77)
Bartholomew Henry Allen (born c. 1980) is a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry is the son of Jay Garrick and Nora Allen, After the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded, it caused a giant thundercloud to form and Barry was struck by lightning, falling comatose for a year. When he woke up from his coma, he discovered that he had developed superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, he began acting as the vigilante and superhero known as Red Streak or The Streak. Soon after, the public recognized him as The Flash, stylized as the Scarlet Speedster. Personality Barry is described as someone who complements Barbara Gordon's intellect level, both when it comes to forensics, as she claims it's not her strong suit, and science in general. He is also someone who is regularly late as he missed a train, boarded a late train, and misses a cab all to get to WayneCorp Enterprises' warehouse, and missed the last train back to Central City. He is also considered a comic geek. Much like Bruce, he has a strong sense of justice, due to the fact he knows his father is innocent of a crime he was convicted of. He joins the forensics department to both learn how to investigate crimes, and study cases with unexplained elements, to prove his personal account of his mother's murder true, and ultimately, free his father. Barry is very intelligent, and like Barbara he is socially awkward, and sometimes gets nervous and babbles. Barry has a lot of respect for the vigilante known as the Batman. When he found out that Bruce/Batman are the same person he is amazed, he also saved his life after he was injured and consequently poisoned, despite the fact that he barely knew Bruce at the time, he also keeps his secret. Despite his respect for Bruce, Barry is not above standing up to him, like when he pointed out that Bruce was being a jerk to Barbara, though he said this in a respectable way. When he first discovered his new-found powers, he wanted to help people. When he first tried to stop Mark Mardon, someone unintentionally got killed because of his actions, and he lost his confidence. However, after getting advice from Bruce, he regained his confidence. As the series progresses, Barry becomes more and more confident. Bruce mentions Barry is very stubborn and isn't likely to learn from his flaws until experiencing them firsthand, as shown during his training with Bruce. This prompted Bruce to show Barry a potential consequence of not surveying his surroundings before charging at an enemy by shooting him with two remote controlled Batarangs. Despite his dislike of crime and meta-humans who use their new-found powers for evil intentions, killing and torturing his enemies is a line that Barry would never cross, as he criticized Bruce for torturing Paul Gambi to gain the location of Captain Boomerang. He even stated that he does not use his bad experiences as an excuse to torture people in general who makes him angry. Despite his honorable ways and proclivity for pacifism in the face of deadly and often ruthless and sociopathic enemies, Barry does harbor some very disturbing and homicidal feelings towards some of his enemies in particular. This being Zoom, due to his part in the deaths of his father and mother respectively. After the capture of Hunter Zolomon in the particle accelerator on the first occasion, Barry expressed an unhinged and blood-thirsty desire to kill him, even spitting with rage when he voiced this overwhelming need of his. This is in almost direct opposition to his normally restrained and merciful attitude towards his enemies. His desire to kill Hunter Zolomon may even be greater, due to how Hunter tortured Barry by kidnapping his father and then stabbing him through the chest with a vibrating hand, all the while this death took place in the same room where, approximately 25 years prior, Barry's mother was also murdered by Hunter. This replication of his mother's murder with his father profoundly affected Barry, and has awakened a need for cold-blooded vengeance in him that he has never felt before, having had the pain of losing both parents in the same way, each to a deranged speedster, compound one another, tearing him apart emotionally. Barry's heroic and peaceful nature hid a more complex and powerful set of emotions that he does not fully express but has always harbored on a subconscious level. While as both civilian and the Flash or when pushed over the edge by enemies, Barry has been known to act on nearly 14 years of repressed anger and emotional stress. These emotions are obvious after being exposed to Roy Bivolo, voicing unfounded contempt for others unusual in Barry's usually calm nature and respectful attitude such as snapping at Rob for imprisoning and criminalizing his father, speaking down at Singh for his constant barking and condescendingly voicing jealousy for the Batman. Barry admits that after being cured that although it was Bivolo's doing, he did mean some of the things he spoke during his fight with Bruce. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force connection/Metahuman physiology:' Barry's powers come from the Speed Force; which he accessed when struck by dark matter lightning while exposed to various chemicals. His DNA was altered and cells electrically supercharged, augmenting his physiology to well-beyond peak human condition, obtaining a lean-built frame to properly handle his powers. To which, he is unaffected by high friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact caused by his abilities. By directly access the Speed Force, he can use more advanced capacities. After losing his powers to Zoom, in an attempt to regain them by recreating the original accident, he instead entered the Speed Force itself. Upon proving himself worthy, he regained and strengthen his connection to the Speed Force, becoming consciously aware of it and realize much of his true potential. **'Superhuman Speed:' It appears that The Flash may run at any speed that he thinks is possible. Barry Allen is by far one of the fastest beings on the planet, and is arguably one of the fastest beings to ever exist. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second, allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 minutes, or circle the world in about 3 hours, but the Speed Force has shown that if needed, Barry Allen can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Barry has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He has been able to casually move beyond the speed of thought, easily move so fast that even an attack moving at the speed of light seems to be standing still and at the same time scans the face of over five hundred thousand people for a specific expression in less than a picosecond. He is able to easily save and carry over half a million people 35 miles away from a Nuclear Warhead that had already detonated including the ones at ground zero in only .0001 microseconds (10 picoseconds, or 1/100,000,000,000th of 1 second) - a feat that would require moving 13 trillion times the speed of light - and even move so fast that he exists everywhere at once. He is able to casually reach speeds such as 500 times the speed of light. He has moved and ran so fast, that he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself (the Speed Demon) by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang and into the next Universe. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved and reacted by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe), and has even reacted and calculated by the zeptosecond (Which is one sextillionth of one second). **'Superhuman Stamina:' The Flash possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non-stop for over 10 days straight without tiring against Krakkl (Who was stealing the speed of his entire race and adding it to his own. A race where every single individual could achieve the speed of light.), through time and space across existence (Everywhere from the fourth dimension to the Big Bang was their track field.) at speeds so far beyond light and so unimaginable, he was constantly breaking through all the barriers and even brushed the true Speed Force itself directly. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Barry's reaction time is enhanced to levels far greater than any normal human being. He is able to easily perceive the movements of other speedsters, and react to danger and events. **'Superhuman Agility:' Barry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are heightened to levels greater than any human being. He is able to easily maneuver on falling debris and objects, while moving at super-speed. **'Aerokinesis:' By running in a circle at a certain speed, The Flash is able to create a vortex with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Barry also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what The Flash does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. ***'Flight:' By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, the Flash has been able to fly just as other metas do (and there have been other flying speedsters in the past, such as the deceased Johnny Quick) because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. The Speed Force also allows him to run in frictionless environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. **'Supercharged Brain Activity:' Barry's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Barry can also read at super-speed, and has done so and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. ***'Speed Mind:' By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Barry has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Barry has dramatically heightened healing capacities. His molecules move at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions of metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal spanning from seconds to days with no treatment or lingering effects and signs of ever happening. Even normally permanent damage, like becoming a paraplegic, will completely repair itself within days. He also has a immunity to any sickness, disease, drugs, toxins, and poisons. Even when injected with 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer, Barry was only momentarily slowed down until his body burned through it. His augmented healing factor enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity. His augmented cellular repair also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while likewise extending his health and longevity. ***'Longevity:' Barry, like Hunter and Wally, has a greatly extend lifespan, bordering on ageless immortality. This is made possible due to the constant rejuvenation of his cells by his "Accelerated healing factor". **'Electrokinesis:' When moving at high enough speeds, Barry can produces a yellow electricity from his body, which can cause electric technology nearby to short-circuit, overload or even burst into sparks. and can use it in many ways. He can generate enough friction on a specific part of his body, such as his hands, to produce a strong static shock. Barry is can also electrify water by rapidly running on it. ***'Electro-Blast:' Barry is capable of projecting bolts of lightning from his hands. He was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from his body to knock back Zoom. ***'Electromagnetism:' Barry states that metal reacts strangely around him. This is due to the electricity generated from his body magnetizing and conducting metals near him. Every time Barry releases his suit from his ring, the metal pieces of it are conducted by his lightning to form the suit around him. **'Increased Perceptions:' The Flash possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. His ability to alter his own perception of time is so great, that if he wishes, the tick between a second can pass for millions of years. He can even push this ability to the point, that to him, it's as if the Universe is standing still. It does not truly stand still, it is his own perception of time that seems to stand still, and his body automatically adjusts to his perception, hence, the slower he views the world, the faster his body moves through time/space to adjust to his perception. He can even all together, break time through the time and dimension barrier, to truly be beyond time/space. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. He can effortlessly strike a single opponent or multiple opponents million of times in a second. **'Extreme force generation:' Through his accelerated movements, Barry can generate great amounts of physical force through kinetic energy and friction and simulate enhanced strength, even in a stationary position, allowing him to overpower regular humans with little to no effort. He can propel himself through the air and create substantial frictional force with any object he comes into contact with. The friction from his speed can also cause extreme heat and set objects ablaze. Alternatively, his speed lets him channel the force into powerful strikes, often propelling targets several feet. The force he generates can even produce sonic blasts with his strikes, enough to disable a meta-human who could become as strong and hard as steel. Similarly, Barry can hurl a bullet from his hand with enough force to penetrate a powerful barrier and still pierce clean through a person. He can also smash through machinery with his barehands and even face Solomon Grundy without having to have a running start and moving at super sonic speed. **'Interdimensional travel:' Another more advanced ability, Barry is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals between dimensions, allowing him to travel to different universes. If desired, Barry can also bring others with him, While originally he could not consciously control this, as his first solo use was done by accident and required assistance to return to his own world, after greatly increasing his Speed Force connection, he can break open portals to other worlds of his own accord. **'Speed Mirages:' Barry can use his speed to make it appear as if he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies. **'Bodily vibration:' Barry can vibrate different body parts on command for various effects. His control can vibrate his entire body to mask his form from being clearly perceived and distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. Similar, he can vibrate his cells fast enough to forcibly expel any toxins that do affect him. He can vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, letting him create small tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on any target he touches, letting him even disrupt the inter-molecular bonds and cause it to shatter. Offensively, he can vibrate his limbs, creating a buzz-saw effect to seamlessly grind through a target as he did to free Rudy from his metal confines. If he desires, he can use this technique to harm or kill a person, as he was tempted to do to Zoom. ***'Intangibility:' By vibrating his molecules at the same frequency as air, Barry can physically phase through solid objects. He can even phase people through things as he did with Batman and Knightwing, while they were persecuting criminals in a car chase. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, His efficiency with this skill has continued to grow as he became able to use it in phase through the highly complex material of carbine while in another universe that's vibrational frequencies differed from his own. His intangibility was lethal to living creatures, allowed him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrated and phased his arm through them, However he could also harmlessly pass through people, as he did with Kara. **'Self-Sustenance:' He has shown that he can survive in harsh environments such as space without any hindrance and has shown that he can gain all the energy he needs from the Speed Force's infinite storage of energy. **'Superhuman Durability:' Barry possesses far greater durability than a normal human, due to his body being adapted to the effects of moving at super-speed. He is able to withstand hits from superhumanly strong meta-humans, and only be momentarily stunned. **'Speed Force sharing:' After regaining his connection to the Speed Force and obtaining a greater understanding of its nature, Barry learned to use the Speed Force in more passive means. He can allow another target to temporarily experience the energy of the Speed Force. Doing this, he can make a person to heal as fast as himself, as shown when he made Bruce recover immediately from a coma by touching him with the Speed Force electricity from his hand. **'Time Travel:' Barry's can breach the temporal barriers. This lets him travel forward or backwards in time, allowing him to enter different timelines. Initially, this power was random, only accessed accidentally when under extreme stress. Barry learned how to safely travel through time and arrive at a destination with pinpoint accuracy. He is shown able to use this power in one of two ways; either traveling to timelines independent from himself and unaffected by his actions or perform a time skip/do-over, wherein he essentially "merges" with his temporal counterpart to be fully immerse in the timeline and can change events to create new outcomes if not new timelines. ***'Time Remnant Creation:' Barry is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Barry to be two places at once. Abilities *'Chemistry:' Barry's knowledge and skill in chemistry is very advanced, shown when he was terrified at how certain dangerous chemicals were stored at a lab at WayneCorp Enterprises. He was also able to cure Bruce Wayne using only a small amount of rat poison and consequently dosed with a blood coagulant. He could also use unknown types of chemicals to make a compressible micro-fabric green domino mask for Oliver Queen so he could conceal his identity more effectively than with grease paint without affecting Oliver's sight and, by extension, his aim. Barry's knowledge on physics possibly ranks among the best. *'Photographic Memory:' Barry has a photographic memory; that is, he can permanently remember everything he has ever read, seen or heard (other speedsters generally lose that information almost as fast as they gain it). Barry was shown spouting encyclopedic information concerning the situation at hand. *'Multilingualism:' The Flash speaks a multitude of languages fluently. He learned all of Earth's languages in less then a month. He also speaks interlac. He is also can speak Kryptonese. Plus, through precise muscle control, he can mimic other peoples voices. *'Science:' Barry has solved complicated chemical equations in seconds. He understands the variety of powers associated with the human metagene. He claims he found a cure for cancer as well as AIDS. *'Criminology:' Barry Allen received an honorary doctorate in the field of criminology from Central City University *'Tactical Analysis:' Barry is a master at formulating and executing plans. *'Expert computer skills:' Barry has became adept with computers, as he was the only one who could write an algorithm to find Livewire that monitored the electrical manipulations to the network that her powers cause. *'Skilled Hand-to-hand combatant:' Despite not having much training or experience in unarmed combat, Barry's superhuman speed and reflexes combined with his intelligence makes him a formidable opponent. he was able to fight Bruce as an equal, despite the latter being more experienced in unarmed combat than Barry. Through his various battles however, Barry continued to improve his prowess, becoming a highly proficient self-taught brawler as he decisively defeated his fellow speedster, Eobard Zolomon. *'Singing:' While not a fan of performing and being quite modest about this skill, Barry is shown to be a high quality singer. When being dragged into singing at a dive bar, it ultimately attracted the attention of Linda Danvers. *'Master Speed Force user:' after receiving the speed equation Barry now has great intelligence about the Speed Force and its usage. He can now also use it fluently in combat, something he was previously unable to do; due to his lack of experience at the time. after regaining his connection to the Speed Force, Barry gained a greater understanding of its nature. Also with his newfound awareness and understanding of it, Jay can instantly use more advanced abilities and likewise improved his natural performance for much longer durations unhindered. Weaknesses *'Hyper-metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, Barry burns calories much faster than a normal person. While letting him break down food more efficiently than a regular human, this also requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing from low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unaffected by painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as he burns through them too quickly to have any effect. He also cannot experience joys like getting drunk as even consuming a special 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated for a few seconds. *'Cold temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Barry is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Barry's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. *'Electricity absorption:' Barry's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules to allow for his accelerated movements. Should Barry be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his powers. However, as this power is genetically coded to his DNA, he can potentially regain his speed by using more electricity to jump-start it. *'Kinetic energy absorption:' Because Barry's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Carbine:' Barry's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build up even more momentum to get past. *'Time alterations:' While Barry's speed allows him to break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, reckless travels through time can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporal guardians become instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture the person who disturbed the timestream and draw the person into the Speed Force with it. Paraphernalia Equipment *'The Flash suit:' Barry wears a protective suit as the Flash, to hide his identity when fighting crime designed by Jay Garrick. The suit is made out of a reinforced tri-polymer and is heat and abrasive resistant, organically designed to replace firefighter turnouts. It was re-purposed to help protect Barry from the vigor's of his speed and survive certain environments. It also includes built-in sensors to track Jay's vitals, location, power output, speed level, and to stay in contact with S.T.A.R. Labs. *'The Flash's Costume Ring:' Barry owns a ring with a Flash lightning-bolt symbol on it that can open rooms within S.T.A.R. Labs. He uses it to open up a wall that contains a mannequin which his Flash suit is draped over. Jay is able to hold his entire costume in his ring, and shoot it out of the top, allowing him to change into it at super speed and always have it ready for wear. *'Hidden camera:' Jay installed a mini-camera in the emblem on Barry's suit to give his team live video coverage in order to see where he is and better assist him. *'Earpieces:' On his suit's cowl, Jay installed two winged lightning-bolt shaped earpieces on Barry's suit to maintain a communication link, which he can manually turn off. The devices also include headset cameras to maintain video coverage. Former equipment *'Voice filter:' After Barry temporarily lost his powers he became unable to naturally disguise his voice. To compensate while talking to Wally West, he was given a voice filter similar to Bruce Wayne's. *'Tachyon unit:' After traveling back in time, Barry convinced Jay Garrick to give him the knowledge of how to produce a Tachyon unit, amplifying his ability to absorb the Speed Force into his system. When using his speed while wearing the device, it also gives Barry the extra benefit of lowering his calorie burning rate to a normal level, allowing him to keep moving longer without drawback. However when His father later "miniaturized" the device to fit securely beneath The Flash emblem on the suit's chest by using the Speed Force transmitter, this device became useless. *'Speed Force transmitter:' While testing the tachyon unit, Barry felt some limitations to the machine despite its benefits. Because of this, Garrick redesigned the Speed Force transmitter to transfer the tachyons directly into Barry. With its smaller design, it can be concealed under The Flash suit's chest emblem. It also retains all the tachyon unit's benefits with the addition of letting Barry act with less movement restriction and without being weighted-down. After naturally increasing his connection to the Speed Force, he no longer required this device. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Aerokinesis Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electro-Blast Category:Electromagnetism Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Precognition Category:Flight Category:Increased Perceptions Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Density Control Category:Intangibility Category:Regeneration Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Power Distribution Category:Illusion Casting Category:Force Field Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Chronokinesis Category:Bio-Fission Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Scientists Category:Chemistry Category:Criminology Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Multilingualism Category:Flash Family members Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans Category:Time Travelers Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Members